The Wedding
by Missthirdward
Summary: Sequel to -If the roles were reversed... Alicia and Will are getting married but will she make it to the alter?...
1. The Wedding

**This is a sequel to my other story, 'If the roles were reversed'. You can read it if you want but I will add a summary just in case. This chapter is very long, I couldn't find the strength to stop which is why I've split it into two chapters. The picture of the dress is the cover image of the story line, if you are able to see it (through computer) I hope you can because its beautiful. Please review, I love hearing your thoughts! **

_**Summary to If the roles were reversed **_

_**Starts off with Kalinda and Alicia talking in the bar about Alicia finally deciding to divorce Peter which is now public news and they also talk about Will, she and Will are still not on speaking terms. It briefs on she having to go home and finish off some paper work for her client Jeffery Grant before his trial the next day which is the last time Kalinda see's Alicia until the next day where she and Diane find Alicia shot and laying in the lap of a stranger (Finn). Will finds out about the shootings at Florrick Agos where he and Cary are working on a deposition and he rushes to the hospital and waits with the remaining of Alicia's family, (Peter is in Springfield). It takes a while but Alicia is finally brought out of surgery with major concussions. She wakes up later on in the night to find Will sitting by her bedside and they talk about everything, their relationship, the shootings, Finn, etch. She soon falls back to sleep and Kalinda visits and therefore she and Will discuss everything she witnessed. Five months later it fast fords to Alicia and Will in bed in his apartment talking about living together which makes Will ecstatic. The last chapter also briefs on the past five months and what Alicia has gone through in terms on her health, it briefs on the fact that Will has grown a strong relationship with Zach and Grace and has never been more happy.**_

She was beautiful, that would be an understatement. She was absolutely stunning. Alicia Cavanaugh stood in front of the mirror in her and Will's bedroom with her full wedding gown, hair done and heels and jewellery on. She gazed at herself through the mirror and smiled happily. She resisted the tears and was pretty proud of herself for not crying because in reality she wanted to burst but she held it in. The dress was costumed designed and nobody knew what it looked like except for Alicia and the designer. She had it designed and then brought to the house covered and placed carefully in the back of the closet. It was all white and not too big and puffy because she didn't want to be dragging it around all night. It was slim silky form that perfected her curves displaying a long and sleek quality to it. The mid drift of the dress had a thin white ribbon (the same colour as the dress) that rounded around the stomach. The front near the chest area was designed in a sweetheart form with beautiful lace patterns above, displaying a neckline style with her skin showing through the lace patters with carefully designed patterns that formed all the way to her neck and around it as if it were choking her. It was sleeveless but the lace patterns were still visible as they formed around her shoulders and neck and continued down her back displaying her beautiful porcelain skin. The lace patterns ended at mid of her back and merged in with the rest of the dress and its silky material. There was a specific line of beads that was actual buttons set at the back of the drees that began right at the top where the nape of her neck was, just below her hair, and followed all the way down past the lace patterns and continued down the silky fabric and ended just below her bottom. The rest of the dress continued down to a pool around the back of her legs. On the edges of the pool that ended her dress it varied on small lace patterns that were perfected to match the other lace patterns and end the design of the dress. Her hair was tied up in a bun with curls set behind her ears and a small plat on each side of her head that tied her bun. She chose simple jewellery, pearl earrings and her silver and diamond bracelet that her father gave her on the day she graduated. The white gown and green eyes made her brunette dark hair stand out perfectly topping off how beautiful she looked.

She knew that the first person who was to walk through the door would be the first person ever other than her designer to see her dress and she was secretly hoping it would be Grace. She paused and took the view outside the window of her and her soon to be husband's bedroom. As promised, they brought a house near Chicago's lake considering there were no beaches nearby. They were getting married near the lake but not in this area. There were too many buildings and they wanted it to be near a place where grass and trees were visible so they planned to get married and have the reception on the other side of the lake where there weren't as much buildings nearby. She loved her house, it was a two story modern designed 4 bedroom house. It wasn't too big and it wasn't too small, it was perfect.

She clasped her hands together and took a deep breath while staring outside onto the view of Chicago and the beautiful sunny day that came with it. This bedroom was her favourite room in the house, not just because it specifically belonged to her and the man she loved but because it had a wide window that stretched from one end of the wall to the other and it brought a magnificent view of the lake below. She couldn't remember the number of times she and Will had made love in this bedroom and then stared out at the night and lights of where they lived. This bedroom also held a very fond memory that Alicia held very close to her heart. _She floats back into memory. They had just finished a round of love making and were lying in bed, their legs entwined, hands entwined and her head rested on his shoulder staring out into the night sky and full moon through their wide window. They had just moved in the house a little over a month and a half ago and the place already felt like home. "This is perfect" Alicia whispered in the quietness and nakedness of their bodies. She felt Will breathe and exhale tensely. He had been acting strange all day, mostly nervous and she couldn't quite grasp what was going on. "Is something wrong Will?" she lifted her head up to face his. He stared at her confused before realising what she meant. "Not entirely" he replied brushing her cheek with his thumb. "Well then what is it?" He looked down thinking thoroughly before looking back up towards his girlfriends worried looking eyes. "You know I love you right?" he asked her and she chuckled lightly. "Do I know? Why yes I do know" she smirked but he didn't return the smile and instead sighed deeply looking for encouragement. Right now her hand on his chest and eyes looking into his was all that could keep him calm. "I know I'm moving way to fast with this right now and would be considered rushing into things a little too fast but I love you Alicia and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" –she stared at him confused wondering what he was on about and he continued "Now, it's okay if you say no but I want you to at least think about it before making any final decisions." She watched him as he leant over to the side where the bedside table was and grabbed something out of the draw below and then moved back to his original position hiding the little box from her eyes. She placed the palm of her hand once again on his chest and propped her elbow up to support her while she laid on her side. The moment he pulled out the small box she eyed him suspiciously and then he flicked it open to reveal a beautiful small oval with pods of small diamonds filled in it, it was a wedding ring. She gasped in shock, tears already stinging in her eyes. "Will you please marry me?" he asked hesitantly as if he were afraid she would say no and he was, he had been afraid ever since he decided and drove all the way to Baltimore a couple of weeks ago to visit his mother and receive his grandmothers wedding ring. "Yes" Alicia said without a thought towards it and lunged her mouth into his. "Yes?" his voice cracked against her lips and watched her intensely as he witnessed the tears fall down her cheeks. "Yes, yes, yes" she hugged him enthusiastically and he felt himself breaking down, tears stinging in his eyes. She said yes, he couldn't believe it, she said yes without a thought towards it. He paused for a moment and looked at her intensely "Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly –and boy did he hope she was sure. She nodded her head and smiled happily. "Yes Will, I've never been so sure in my life. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you too" her voice cracked and his mouth grew into a wide blissfully happy smile and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss. He sat up against the headboard and took her left hand placing the ring gently on her finger. It fit perfectly and it glimmered echoing the moonlight and she gasped at how beautiful it looked before cupping her fiancé's face and kissing him soft and tenderly. _

She floated back out and started to think about all the things that had happened in her life. Around about this time last year she was recovering from the hospital due to the shootings that nearly took her life. Jeffery Grant her former client was on probation at the moment and was set to be out of prison sometime next year. To be honest she didn't really care about him, she forgave him for what he done but she knew her family would never have the decency to forgive him especially Will and she often thought that if Jeffery hadn't of pulled that trigger at her than she would never have had the opportunity to look at life in a different perspective and even though she hated the experience she secretly thanked him for that. Her fiancé would always flinch at the mention of Jeffery Grant and she knew that he was just as hurt as she was when the incident happened but it did give Alicia and Will that so called thing good timing.

"Are you alright?" she jumped startled and placed the palm of her hand above her heart trying to regain her breathing. She turned around to face Sara, Wills older sister and Alicia hadn't even heard the door open and figured that her sister in law must have been standing there for quite a while. Sara took one full view of Alicia's form and covered her mouth in awe. "Oh my god" tears were welling up in Sara's eyes but she managed to hold them in. Alicia smiled and took in Sara's outfit. She was wearing a V line creamy coloured dress that ended below her knees. "You don't look so bad yourself" Alicia responded and Sara smiled at the other woman with a blush forming in her cheeks. She shook her head in awe "Honestly Alicia" she paused and took one last look head to toe. "You look stunning" she couldn't keep her eyes off.

There was a light knock on the door that was already halfway open and Grace slowly walked in. "Mom?" she asked hesitantly and stopped abruptly as the sight of her mother overwhelmed her. Sara smiled at the young girl whilst grabbing a hold of her hand and turning her attention back to the beautiful woman standing in front of them. Grace covered her mouth with her hand and tears were welling up in her eyes too. Alicia took this moment to gaze at how beautiful her daughter looked in the bridesmaid dress that Alicia also had designed. There was only one girl in Alicia's life that she wanted for her bridesmaid and that was her daughter. Grace's dress was very similar to her mother's except it didn't have lace patterns and silky fabric. The patterns from Alicia's dress were incorporated into her daughters except they were placed on certain areas of the dress. Grace's one was also designed as a neckline dress but instead it ended above the knees and was the exact same colour as her mother's white one.

"Oh my god mom, you look beautiful. Now I know why you wanted the dress costumed designed. It has your taste all over it"

Alicia smiled and Grace walked forward. "Show her the back" Sara implied and Alicia gently turned around, the pool below slowly swaying with its movement. Grace gasped at the design on the back, the specific line that formed right at the top and ended on Alicia's bottom was most appealing. Grace gently touched the patterns on the back and Alicia felt her fingers on her bare skin through the lace fabric. "Will is going to freak out" Grace said happily and Alicia chuckled lightly before moving towards the mirror and taking one last look, making sure that everything was perfect.

For everything in her life, all she wanted to do in this moment was race to that venue where her fiancé was right now, and run down the aisle and kiss him. She loved him, it wasn't a point, it was a fact. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She spent many hours with her designer going over the dress to the point where Will was beginning to think that she was designing a ton of dresses. But he will soon understand the reason for her patience and extended effort towards this masterpiece. It was detailed and perfected in so many ways that she couldn't stop staring at it.

"You look beautiful" Alicia said towards her daughter and moved to Grace softly kissing her cheek. "Not as beautiful as you though" Grace replied and Alicia chuckled.

"Are you guys leaving?" Alicia asked and Sara nodded. "We were just about to say goodbye and meet you there. Owen is downstairs waiting for you, he has the car ready"

Alicia rolled her eyes and shook her head "I don't know why he insisted on taking me in that stupid thing." Owen was walking Alicia down the aisle and therefor was taking her on his own to the venue in some stupid 1980's flash car, the ones with no roof and leather seats. Grace was going with Sara, Aubrey was already at the venue with her brother as well as the rest of the family.

"Its one a clock, we should go soon" Grace implied and Alicia nodded her head.

"Can you two help me downstairs" They both nodded and Grace took hold of hers and her mother's bouquet of flowers while Sara took hold of Alicia's hand and guided her out. They walked slowly downstairs and as expected Owen was another one to gasp at how stunning his sister looked. "Oh sis! You look beautiful" he moved towards her and lightly kissed her cheek. Alicia could smell the scent of marijuana a mile of away. She stared at Owen in shock "Owen have you?..."

He put his hand up in defence "Relax sis, it was just a little bit. Don't worry"

Alicia shook her head in frustration and decided to ignore it, just this once. It was her wedding day and she wasn't in the mood to be giving lectures. She just wanted to get to Will and their family. Owen took the keys to their car while Grace placed her mother's flowers in the back of the hired car, gave Alicia a kiss and jumped in Sara's car. Alicia and Sara made their way out of the house and Alicia stopped just before the door and glanced back. The next time she would be here she would be Mrs Gardner and it made her shudder in excitement. She took a deep breath and Sara stared back at her in curiosity etched slightly with worry. "Alicia is everything alright?" She said making Alicia turn her attention back to her.

She offered a hesitant smile with a nod to the head. "Yes, I just realised the next time I'll be here, we will be married" she said with excitement and the nerves in Sara's body quickly disappeared. She chuckled and gestured her hand out in which Alicia gratefully took.

"See you soon" Sara winked before jumping in her car and heading off. Alicia with her beautiful gown got into the back of the car. "How are you feeling sis?" Owen asked whilst buckling his seatbelt and Alicia smiled to herself. "Happy" she dazed off "I feel really happy"

Owen smiled at her through the rear view mirror and made sure his sister was as comfortable in the back before driving off. The venue and other side of the lake was at least 20 minutes away and Owen found himself pondering on taking a shortcut. He knew his sister wanted to get there as quick as possible so 10 minutes in on the main road he went with his instinct and took a different road off the main road. He had mistaken this road for his usual shortcut but little did he know he took the wrong one. Before leaving the house Owen made sure that the roof of the car was set so that when they drove the wind wouldn't mess Alicia's hair up but maybe if he had left it open she would have noticed them move off a different road but she was so dazed off in thinking that she hadn't noticed until all she could see outside the window was grass and no sign of a lake.

"Owen, where are we? Were on a different road" she glanced around the area.

"I took a shortcut but I think I took the wrong one"

"Well then turn around!" Alicia instructed. The last thing she needed was to be late to her own wedding. Owen did as said and raced off, making Alicia grab hold of the seat because of how he was driving but she was thankful though, she wanted to get there as soon as possible. The car began to slow down until it could barely move. "Owen, what are you doing? Drive faster"

"I can't, it's slowing down by itself" he tried to control it but soon it putted out on its own and Alicia's eyes widened as it pulled over to the side. Owen kept restarting it but it wouldn't work. "Wait a minute" he got out of the car and opened the bonnet. She sighed against the seat and desperately hoped that whatever the problem was he could fix it but when she heard him curse and kick the car she knew that wasn't the alternative. He got back in and hit the steering wheel making Alicia jump in shock. "What is it? What's wrong with it?"

He shook his head "It's completely broken down, there's no way it's going to start again. We need to call someone" he pulled out his phone and his face grew in shock as he stared at it.

"What? What is it?"

"There's no damn service"

Her heart started to pound and she felt herself losing control. She leaned against the seat and placed her hand over her heart breathing heavily while glancing outside the window. She could see a few buildings far away from where they were and right now that was the only sign of hope here for them. "It's okay Leash, will get there don't worry" he reassured.

"You better hope so Owen" she got out of the car slamming the door and walked on the middle of the road searching for any sign of human life except she couldn't see a single car or building anywhere nearby. Owen soon got out searching for service on his phone but it was hopeless, Alicia couldn't believe what was going on, they were stuck in the middle of nowhere on her damn wedding day. "How far are we from the main road?" she asked and Owen shrugged. "About three or four miles away" she took his answer as probably an approximate answer. After all he is a mathematician. She sighed loudly and felt like crumbling to the ground, four miles, that would mean 40 minutes of running and she certainly wasn't running in this dress. Speaking of the dress she looked down and thankfully it still looked brand new, not a sign of dirt. She was extremely grateful that the road she was standing on was concrete instead of dirt.

"Shit!" she cursed making Owen chuckle, he hasn't heard his sister swear in a long time.

"What are you laughing at?" she stared at him in horror. "I haven't heard you say shit in a long time sis" he replied and she ignored his sanity and instead made her way over to the car and fitted her dress in it perfectly so that it wouldn't crumble and sat efficiently before instructing her brother on his orders just like when they were kids .

"You are lucky that it isn't too hot and the weather is perfect today because you are going to run to the nearest transport or person there is and get me to my wedding" she said sternly making every word sound out firm.

"And you are lucky that you're my sister and I love you very much because I wouldn't just do this for anyone Alicia" he replied sternly whilst removing his blazer and tie chucking them on her lap. She smiled sarcastically before throwing his stuff in the front seat.

"Next time, learn not to come to an event high and stoned as a kite"

"Yea yea whatever" he grins towards her way and starts running off in the direction towards the main road.

"Be safe!" she yells out towards him and kicks off her heals, laying down on the back seat, making sure not to mess her hair and gown whilst staring at the roof of the car. She takes a few seconds of the quiet before screaming to the top of her lungs and then trying to regain her ability to breathe again. "Please god, please, please. This isn't happening, this can't be happening."

* * *

Grace is sitting patiently at the beginning of the aisle waiting tolerantly for her mother's arrival whilst the rest of her family are at the very end also waiting. Finn and Zach are both Will's best men and Will is currently jumping on his tip toes trying to get rid of the butterflies in his stomach. He looks back out towards the crowd, there isn't many here, at least 30 to 40. The rest of their guest are coming for the reception later on after the vows are exchanged and photos are taken. Right now sitting in the crowd is Will and Alicia's immediate family and friends. Sara and Aubrey, Will's mother who he tends to look at and smile now and then. Diane and Kurt, Cary and Kalinda as well as a few other associates from the firm. Robin and Carey Zepps, David Lee, Clarke Haden, even Howard Lineman took his invitation. Veronica is of course the whole planner of this event and is sitting right up front row. There's also a few other people and family relatives that are here but Will can't help but only glance at Zach and Grace now and then, giving them a wink and a smile. When Will and Alicia announced to the kids that they were getting married only after a couple of months of living in their new house Will thought that the two teenagers reactions were more happier than anyone else's. Grace was jumping up and down whilst Zach couldn't let go of them from their hug. Will never got to spend much time with Zach because he was now in college but they made the most of their time during Zach's normal visits and Grace, well Grace and Will were whole different story. They would sometimes team up against Alicia, she often thought they were a great team. They were both really competitive and also stubborn. Will loved the relationship he had with the kids and treated them as if they were his own. His family also adored Zach and Grace especially Sara. Wills sisters and mother were so overwhelmed with how polite and genuinely kind the two teenagers were and that's when they fell in love with Alicia.

Will could vaguely hear some bickering going on between Sara and Aubrey, talking about what he could only assume was Alicia's dress. _The dress, the dress, the dress,_ something he had been thinking about for days now. His fiancé was so secretive about it that he couldn't wait to see what this mysterious masterpiece looked like. "Seriously Aubrey, when she turned around and I saw her I literally had tears in my eyes. It's so beautiful, she's so beautiful I couldn't believe my eyes" Sara exaggerates making Will beam like an idiot. The butterflies in his stomach begin to grow bigger and the adrenaline in his body keeps pumping. He glances down at his watch, it's been fifteen minutes since Sara and Grace have arrived and he and Alicia should be standing together in this spot right now.

"How far were they behind you?" Will pulled Sara and Aubrey out of their little conversation. Sara glanced back down the aisle to a pacing back and forth Grace with her phone in her hands. "Not that far, we left just before them. I helped her into the car and then Grace and I got into my car and drove off" she explains.

He nods his head understandable, _they're probably just a little late_, he tells himself but when he glances back down the aisle at a worried and frustrated looking Grace he begins to grow with concern. Another 15 minutes later and Grace has given up on calling her uncles cell phone and moved down towards Will sitting on one of the chairs. Veronica is pacing back and forth and everyone else in the small crowd is talking in small voices while Will's back is turned against them with his hands in his pockets staring out onto the view of the lake lost in his thoughts. "She's coming" Finn tried to reassure him with a pat on the shoulder and Will nodded his head indifferently.

"I swear she was just behind us, she must have gotten held up or something" Grace was talking to Zach whilst Aubrey and Sara were sitting next to them. All sorts of thoughts started to grow through Sara's mind, mainly including the little snippets of slight anxiety in Alicia's body language before. _Why was she staring out the window deeply as I walked in the bedroom? Why was she so quiet? Why did she look back into the house as we were walking outside?..._Sara is one hundred percent sure Alicia loves Will just as much as Will loves her but she can't help the anxiety fill in her stomach as she watches her brother stare off into space. _30 minutes, its only been 30 minutes._

Will pushes all negativity out of his head and focuses on the positive and the last time he saw her. Last night just before his bachelor's party and her girl's night out. He floats back into memory._ Their house was packed full with women, Aubrey, Sara, Diane, Kalinda, and a few of the other work colleagues from Lockhart Cavanaugh Gardner and Agos. Most of them were all tipsy half-drunk except for Alicia who surprisingly managed to stay away from the likes of pressure from the other woman. They all yelled out inappropriate things towards Will as Alicia walked him outside to where Finn was waiting in the car. The moment they were both out of sight she pushed him against the wall and lunged her mouth into his, one in which he responded equally passionate. They finally let go of each other and she rested her forehead against his. "The next time I see you, you better have this much intensity in our kiss or else…" he interrupted her in capturing another kiss shutting her up. "I promise for the rest of our lives that every kiss we share will have as much intensity as the last one" he whispered against her lips making her chuckle. "I wish we could be together tonight" she whispered honestly. "Me too" he replied. "I don't want to sleep alone tonight" she admitted and he cupped her chin gaining her attention. "You won't, just imagine me next to you" he formed a sly smile making her roll her eyes grinning. "Hey Love birds! Can't you get enough of each other already?" Aubrey yelled out from the corner making Will roll his eyes and groan "Go away Aubrey!" He said making Alicia chuckle and gently pulling away without missing a peck against his lips whispering I love you and him replying with the same thing. "I'll see you tomorrow" he winked "I'll be the one in white" she smirked and he watched her as she walked away._

"Kurt's going to have a look down at the house and see if they're there" Dianne's voice interrupted him bringing him back to reality. He nodded as a response and turned around to see that everyone was still set in their usual spots keeping each other company, Cary was the clown of the group making everyone laugh but Will didn't seem to care. He noticed that more people turned up, probably for the reception that was supposed to start around about now, they all looked confused at the timing arrangement but seemed happy that they got to see the ceremony. The priest didn't seem to mind what was going on either, Veronica was doing her best to keep the priest company making him stay extra longer. He saw his sisters and mother sitting in their seats very normally as if they knew she would come and he smiled to himself. Zach and Grace were sitting together, Grace's head was bowed down with her eyes shut and he moved closer and kneeled beside them. "Hey" he whispered softly gaining both their attentions. "You guys alright?"

Zach nodded his head and offered a sympathetic smile while Grace glared at him in the exact same way Alicia did and he found himself chuckling at how similar their facial expressions were. "What's up with the unhappy face?" he chuckled. "The dress" Grace murmured "If something has happened to mom then what's happened to the dress?" Will laughed out loud at her words making Grace Chuckle.

"Is that what you're worried about Grace? The dress?" Zach asked in shock. Grace glared at him "You haven't seen it Zach! It's amazing. Mom said she was going to give it to me when I get married and now it's probably all crumbled up and dirty." Zach shook his head towards Will "Girls" he rolled his eyes.

"Your mom is coming Grace and I'm sure you'll be getting the dress as soon as she's done with it" Will assured smirking making the two smile towards him

Soon after, Kurt calls and notifies that Alicia and Owen are not at the house and nowhere to be found. Will sits on the edge of his seat and stares out into the lake, this time the negative thoughts getting towards him and he begins to ponder on the fact that maybe she isn't arriving.

* * *

45 minutes, she was counting the time and with every minute that went by she still hadn't moved from her position. She stuck her feet outside the window and gazed outside into the blue sky thinking about what she and Will could be doing right now. Taking photos, laughing and kissing, drinking champagne. Champagne, now that's what she needed.

Not a single car drove by and she hadn't heard anything from Owen, she figured he was probably still running (walking) towards the main road. She didn't even want to think about what was going through Wills minds at the moment, even the thought of it made tears well up in her eyes. She couldn't believe what was going on at the moment and the anxiety Will must feeling is causing her breathing to intensify. She sat up and glanced back around the area in which was currently still paddocks and grass. She screamed, this time louder than before and the tears came on their own. She didn't care about messing her makeup, the man she loved was probably having a heart attack so what is the harm of a few tears?

After a few moments of tears and swear words she wiped the mascara off her face with Owen's jacket and got out of the car, straightening herself up and making sure her hair was still set in the same way. She still looked the same except for her face that was all flustered and blotchy. Her dress in its magnificent form had no sign of untidiness and she prided herself on the fact that she decided to stay still the whole time. Her heals clattered against the road as she paced back and forth and for the first time in this last hour she witnessed a car coming towards her way. She waved out and as it got closer she recognised it as Diane's dark blue car. _Oh thank god. _As they got closer she noticed Kurt and Owen sitting in the front, taking the opportunity, she grabbed Owen's blazer and tie with her bouquet of flowers and slammed the car door making her way towards the vehicle. Kurt pulled up and he was too in awe of how beautiful she looked. "Nice dress Alicia" he chuckled at how she glared at him, pitched Owen's belonging at his face and got into the back of the car. She noticed how Owen was sweating and she took the opportunity to kiss the side of his cheek. "Thank you. But I'm still mad at you and you are not getting away with this Owen"

"Love you too sis" he replied sarcastically. Kurt did a quick U turn and sped off towards the main road. Alicia took the time to mess with her dress that was still spick and span, redo her hair and groan at the makeup that was now messed up all over her face. "Is he mad?" she asked Kurt and grimaced at how it took a few seconds for him to reply. "He's….. nervous"

She sighed deeply before gazing outside the window. "Do you think they're still there?" she asked hesitantly and Kurt nodded his head. "He's still there" is what he replied with instead and she blew air between her face. "You don't even look like you've sweat a bead Alicia" Owen noticed and Alicia glared at him. "It's my wedding day Owen, it's not like I was going to run around chasing cows out there on my own."

* * *

Will was grateful that no one left yet even after an hour, everyone was on their toes and were about to give up when Dianne came walking over the back of the small hill towards the crowd with a big wide grin on her face. "Kurt just texted, you'll never guess what just happened"

"What? What is it?"

"Apparently Owen managed to get them lost and the car broke down. Kurt saw him running on the road and they've gone to pick up Alicia"

"Pick up Alicia? Where is she?" Will asked concerned.

"She stayed out there in the car apparently in the middle of nowhere while Owen searched for help"

"She was left out there on her own?" He said in shock and Diane nodded her head slightly confused. "Yes, but I'm sure she's fine Will. The main thing is she's on her way" Everyone visibly seemed to relax and Will's smile began to form on his mouth. This story is one for the books.

Will couldn't take any more of the waiting and so 10 minutes in he told everyone he would be back and made his way over the back of the hill downwards towards the car park. He could hear bickering and knew immediately who the voices belonged to.

"I swear Owen, if you mention to me once again that this whole thing wasn't your fault I am going to strangle you"

"But it wasn't! it was the damn car for Christ sake"

"You drove off the wrong road and got us lost because you were high off marijuana!" she screamed and Will smiled to himself and turned around to face her voice.

She was just getting out of the car and straightening out her dress and he literally felt his heart stop. Her dress that was so white she looked like an angel, his eyes followed it head to toe, from the neck line all the way to the bottom where the silky fabric fit her like a glove designed beautifully that had a pool of beautiful patterns surrounding the ends. His eyes were so focused, mouth drooling that he hadn't even noticed the fact that she saw him and gasped in shock. She ran towards him and in Will's eyes it was like slow motion, she lunged forward and he took the opportunity to inhale the smell of her scent. "You waited" her voice quivered as the tears began to roll down her face. She tensed as he didn't answer and moved backwards to look at his face. He looked completely dumbstruck and it hit her that he wasn't quiet because he was mad, he was quiet because he was speechless.

She laughed lightly as he scanned her whole body and then locked eyes with hers and stared softly into that loving smile. He tried to wipe the tears away from her face but they kept coming on their own arrival. "I'm sorry, I can't believe this has happened, my stupid brother…" he covered her mouth with his thumb "You're here now, that's all that matters." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He could feel her bare skin through the lace of her back and she shuddered at his touch. "You're so beautiful" he whispered against her mouth making her blush.

"No!" Sara yelled disturbing their moment. "Will you've jinks it! You're not supposed to see or kiss the bride until she's down the aisle" Alicia giggled at her comment and Will shook his head and rolled his eyes. Alicia pulled away and faced her brother who's fixing his tuxedo and tie. "Owen, for the sake of your sister will you please listen for once in your life and go and tell everyone what happened because I am not letting my husband look like a fool in front all our friends and family." The three of them laughed and Will loved the fact that she called him her husband. It was the first time and the realisation that he was going to marry Alicia Cavanaugh hit him. Owen took off and Alicia pushed Will to follow him "I need to fix myself up, you've seen too much. I'll see you soon" she assured and he didn't leave without a kiss and a smirk before running off over the small hill towards the crowd. Sara stayed with Alicia and helped her fix her makeup with Dianne's gear in the car and finish off the finishing touches in which Alicia ended up looking exactly like she did an hour and a half ago

"Attention family and friends!" Owen called out just as Will brushed past him heading towards the priest. "I am deeply sorry for the late inconvenience, it appears that there was an accident in which leaving my sister stranded in the middle of nowhere while I searched for help." Every one giggled at his words. "But thanks to Mr McVeigh over here, the wedding is about to start!" Everyone started clapping and Diane smiled while grabbing her husband's hand and watching Owen take off back to his sister. They all stood up as the music started to play and Grace found her way back to her mother as well as Sara and Owen. Sara was just setting the pool at the bottom perfectly so that it trained all the way downed the aisle before leaving and Alicia gave her a quick hug an thank you and with that Sara ran back over the hill and towards her seat. This is when the nerves started kicking in and the butterflies formed in her stomach. Grace gave her mother's hand a quick squeeze "Nice trip mom?" she giggled.

"You have no idea sweetheart. No idea" she smiled and kissed her daughter softly against the cheek. Grace was the first to make her way over the bank and down the aisle with her bouquet of flowers. Will realised as he watched the seventeen year old make her way towards him that the patterns on Graces dress were the exact same ones as Alicia's. His eyes soon fell on his beautiful bride and as expected everyone gasped at how beautiful Alicia looked. As she walked further towards her fiancé people gazed at the back of her dress and how it formed in a unique way. The two never left each other's eyes and they both felt the world slowly turn off around them. The music was inaudible to their ears, the people weren't there and it was just them two. As she reached her fiancé she briefly turned around to give a quick kiss to her brother and it was the first time that Will witnessed the design on her back. The displaying of so much bare skin was beautiful enough but the fact that there were little white beads that looked like buttons made Will excited to undo them later on tonight. He gestured his hand out to her in which she gratefully took and took hold of both his hands as they stood face to face. She glanced over at Zach who had a wide grin on his face and she winked at him before gazing down at the people sitting in front. Her mother literally had tears in her eyes as her eyes were laced on the dress. She locked eyes with Kalinda and smiled warmly, her and Kalinda had gotten so much more closer since the shootings. Will's sisters also had a few tears but it was Will's mother who caught Alicia's attention the most. She was trying very hard not to cry but as she watched her son stare at his beautiful bride she felt like bursting. She locked eyes with Alicia's and Alicia gave her a sweet smile, one in which Wills mother did the same. She turned her attention back to her groom whose eyes remained absorbed on his fiancé and she found herself blushing. Their eyes never left each other even as they placed the rings on each other's fingers. His was a simple golden one and hers wasn't too big or too small, she was absolutely in love with it. It belonged to his grandmother, the small diamonds set in an oval on her finger glimmered in the gloss of the sun. He had asked her if instead she wanted one from the jewellery store and she shook her head and said this one was perfect making him breathe in relief, he knew there was only one woman in this world who deserved this ring and it was the one standing in front of him.

After the vows and words were exchanged the priest finally said the words that Will had been anticipating all day. "I pronounce that you are now husband and wife. Will, your time is finally here, you may now kiss the bride!" Alicia giggled at the priest's words and they both faced each other, Will lunged forward and Alicia wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close into a passionate kiss. They could vaguely hear people clapping and cheering but they were too absorbed in each other's mouths to hear or think about anything else. She could feel his smile against her lips and even though this whole day has been a total disaster she's completely forgotten about it and instead her whole focus is on her husband and family. He set her back on her heels, he hadn't even known that he lifted her and they pulled away and smiled widely at each other before she turned her attention back at their family who were now surrounding them all wanting hugs. He admired his wife as she hugged his sisters and mother and he took the chance to hug Veronica and Zach and Grace. Grace had tears in her eyes and Will tried his best to wipe them away. Alicia came lunging forth into her children in which they hugged her equally tightly although Zach felt a little squashed and Will took the opportunity to kiss his wife's head and together they stood there as a family.

* * *

**Thanks so much for making it this far! Enjoy the next chapter..**


	2. The Reception

The reception was big, of course, it had Veronica all over it. The venue was just outside the lake and so Alicia and Will took the opportunity to take professional photos with the hired photographer before making their way inside. There were about 60 people invited and most of them were Will and Alicia's friends and family, the rest were clients of theirs. When Colin Sweeney heard about the engagement he was one of the first to call and ask for his invitation. Neil Gross and his wife were there. And the smile grew even wider for Alicia as she saw Eli Gold and what looked like Natalie Florres. "Eli!" she cheered happily as she moved towards him and hugged him tightly. Everyone in the room were secretly watching them. They all knew who Eli Gold was, he was the campaign manager of Alicia's ex-husband who recently was just offered the chance to fun for vice presidency in Washington DC for 2016. People were slightly curious as towards the relationship was with Peter and Alicia at the moment. After all he was a man that she spent 18 years of her life with but they weren't really best friends, he congratulated her and Will on the engagement and she did the same with his vice presidency election and his new relationship with some red head woman who Alicia couldn't give two cents of a care about. "You look amazing!" Eli exclaimed in awe as he eyed her up and down.

"Thank you" she smiled waiting for him to explain further as to the woman approaching them. "You remember Natalie Flores?"

"Yes, HI Natalie, it's nice to see you again" she smiled while giving a quick hug. All Alicia seemed to be doing all night was hugging people. "It's nice to see you again too Alicia, you look beautiful!"

Alicia chuckled "Thank you" Will slid up behind his wife slipping an arm around her waist. "Eli" he nodded and smiled warmly in which Eli did the same thing. "You two look fantastic together, I'm so happy for you. Peter sends his regards"

"Thank you" Will replied for the both of them while kissing his wife's head. "Attention attention!" Finn's voice interrupted them from the small stage above. "Can we ask the bride and groom to make their way towards their table please, I've been told to start the night off with speeches." Before leaving Alicia whispered to Eli "I hope to see you give a speech Eli" He stared at her in shock and she just shrugged and grabbed her husband's hand who led them towards the table.

Finn was the first to speak. "As you all know I'm one of Will's groom's men and so I've decided to make my speech long and heartfelt" he joked and Will groaned with a grin towards his best mate. "I've known Will and Alicia for only a year now and even though it's only a short amount of time, they already feel like family. I've spoken to Alicia and Will and they've said they don't mind me talking about this, even though it's personal I know it would mean a lot to them if I brought it up. About a year ago, as some of you know Alicia and I were involved in a terrible incident" – Will squeezed his wife's hand and she kissed his cheek. "I'm not going to go into detail but apparently Alicia and Will weren't on the best terms, you all know how stubborn they are" –laughter erupted in the room. "Apparently they hadn't been talking for months or something like that and I remember when the shootings happened things were tense" – Finns voice broke but he coughed it out and took another sip of wine "Things were literally really apprehensive amongst that day and I remember thinking, you know, if I die today I will never get to watch the rest of the Kardashians season 9" –Everyone cracked up laughing including Will and Alicia "Alicia was of course the other attorney and I remember when she did her first cross examination over my witness she wasted the shit out of him and I was so dumbstruck I didn't know what to say" he explained and a few people giggled. His tone became more serious and he coughed it out, trying to regain the tears. "The day of the shootings it was like watching your life flash before your eyes and I think if there was anyone I know who could relate to this it would probably be Alicia." -She smiled hesitantly tears forming in her eyes. Her husband squeezed her hand and kissed her head in which Alicia leant closer and rested her head on his shoulder. "To be honest I don't think I could have made it without her being there, at the time I didn't even know who she was" he giggled "But we stayed together the whole time until the paramedics arrived. She was in much more pain than I was and she was beginning to drift off but she managed stay awake. Anyway long story short, a couple of days later I was all stitched up and it was around eleven a clock at night and I decided to go visit her. I walked into her bedroom and of course, you know, she was asleep but there was this guy sitting beside her and he looked an absolute mess" –Will laughed and looked down at Alicia who was staring intensely at Finn waiting for him to continue. "I didn't know that he knew who I was but I figured Alicia must have told him something because he knew my name and stuff. We sat there and talked for a very long time until the nurse came back to get me and he, uh, he hugged me really tight. Very manly by the way dude" –he pointed towards Will who cracked up laughing. "I didn't really know much about them but like everyone else in the whole damn of Chicago I was curious. As I got to know them and their friends and families I recognised their relationship as real true love" –Everyone in the crowd sighed in awe "Mainly because they couldn't keep their hands off each other" Finn finished and everyone laughed except for Will and Alicia who glared at him with that all knowing smirk. Finn raised his glass of wine to the two "Okay, I'm going to finish, Diane's waiting impatiently for her turn" they all laughed "To Alicia and Will, may you spend the rest of your lives making each other happy and staying out of trouble" he winked and everyone raised their glasses as a toast.

"Alicia and Will are very stubborn" Diane started off making everyone laugh. "But mostly Will" –she winked at Alicia. "These two have been through hurricanes, tornadoes tsunami's, you name it. I haven't met such complicated people in my life and that's saying something because I'm a lawyer" –they all laughed. "Nevertheless they are both really amazing wonderful and strong people. I've known Will for a 13 years and Alicia for five and they're both really intelligent lawyers as well as unique. Alicia is an amazing human being and I'm not just saying that because you're my work partner" –Alicia giggled. Wills arm was wrapped around her drawing circles on her arm while she rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled into him. He was so overwhelmed from her smell and how beautiful she looked that he couldn't stop placing soft kisses on her head. "And if there was a good enough guy out there for her it would be Will, there is no love that is stronger between these two and I am so glad that I am a part of their lives. So let's toast to this fantastic couple and their family and may they live happily ever after." Everyone raised their glasses and Alicia nodded her head towards Diane as a thank you before placing a soft kiss on her husband's lips.

"I know that after my speech my daughter is going to strangle me but there's only so many times I can do a speech at a wedding of Alicia's" –Everyone suddenly became quiet at Veronica's words and Alicia shook her head and covered her eyes with her hands. "Why mother, why" she mumbled and Will chuckled obviously not offended by his mother in-law's choice of words and he placed a soft kiss on his wife's cheek.

"When Alicia was a little girl she was completely different from her brother. She was the good one, room clean, never did drugs, never did anything. I remember the first time Owen had gotten locked up in the cells" –Everyone giggled "Alicia came back from Georgetown University to spend some time for the holidays and for the first time she brought a guy home to meet the family." –Everyone in the crowd except for Will and Alicia naturally assumed that that guy was Peter Florrick but in fact it was actually Will and he remembers the memory very fondly. "The moment Alicia walked through the door she hounded into her brother and meanwhile this guy, complete stranger walked through the door carrying their bags. We had no idea that she was bringing someone with her and you should have seen Alicia's fathers face. That guy was Will by the way" – she reiterates making everyone click into place and listen intently on the retelling of their history together. "They spent a couple of nights at my place before Alicia took Will and stayed with her father, for some reason she got sick of me. Anyway we all assumed that they were dating but turns out they weren't, it has taken them 20 years to get to their senses and finally get together and I am so happy for them especially for Alicia. Your father would be proud" –She says with tears in her eyes and Alicia covers her face with her hand "Oh god" she mumbles embarrassed and Will chuckles. "Let's toast to the happy couple" Veronica raises her glass and so does everyone else.

"Never once in my life did I think my idiot of a brother would get married" – Sara said with Aubrey standing next to her the both of them holding the mike, making everyone in the room laugh once again. Alicia glanced up at her husband who was shaking his head and she took the chance to sneak a quick kiss out of his lips. "And I certainly didn't think he would go for the nice kind" she winked at Alicia who smiled warmly. Aubrey interrupted "We're not going to take too long but we just wanted to say how happy we are for you and I'm so happy that Will has finally gotten the woman of his dreams and had the guts to ask her to marry him" –Will moaned and Alicia chuckled while placing a chaste kiss against his cheek, all they seemed to be doing was kissing and snuggling into each other. Finn was right; they couldn't keep their hands off each other. "We wish you the best!" Sara raised her glass and Will smiled warmly towards his sisters.

Alicia watched Diane hand the microphone over to Eli who was sitting next to her and he walked up on the stage, all eyes following him. "Good evening, I'm not going to say much, Alicia and her bossiness has made me come up here" – He grinned towards their way. "I've known Alicia for six years and Will for three. I worked at his firm a few years ago and gave him and Diane hell." Diane laughed and Will chuckled towards Alicia. "I just wanted to wish the happy couple a good night and congratulations" He raised his glass "Oh and if you hurt her I'll destroy you" he finished off leaving people's draw's dropping and Will a little worried. "I'm just kidding, just kidding!" – He chuckled "I know you worship the ground she walks on and I wish you two all the best in the future." Alicia felt tears well up in her eyes as she smiled towards Eli as a thank you and he nodded his head as a response.

"It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bury your soul to" The whole room became quiet and people started to listen very intently into Wills words. Alicia could already feel the tears flooding in her eyes as she stared into Wills brown ones. "I have been in love with this woman for twenty five years and if I have learnt anything within that time period it's that I will never fall out of love for her." Everyone sighed at his words with watery eyes and Alicia felt tears rolling down her cheeks. "The first time I met Alicia she was sitting in orientation on our first day of law school and it took me quite a long time to get her attention" –everyone giggled but it was never meant to be funny. "I'm serious, it took one year for her to finally accept the offer of being study partners and even then it took me another year to get her to like me" - Alicia chuckled whilst wiping her tears away. "I think she didn't like me because I was a bit of an idiot and she recognised that the moment I showed up to glass late with a massive hangover. I fell in love with her eye roll" – he smirked as everyone giggled and knew what specific eye roll he was talking about. "I didn't have much interest in the law; my father wanted me to do it" – he explained "But the first time I witnessed her do her first mock trial that was the moment I fell in love with the law but most importantly that was the moment I fell in love with her. It wasn't a faze or something I was going through, I knew I was in love with her and at the time we hadn't even had a decent conversation yet." –Everyone in the room laughed except for Alicia who was shamelessly trying to pull herself together. "I hid it pretty well but I was overly excited when we became study partners and soon enough best friends. In our fourth year of law school we were considered as inseparable. Even though by then we were dating different people we still managed to be together always, we did everything together and even spent holidays together. In that generation you would be considered an idiot if you were to tell a girl to dump her boyfriend and go out with you. But it wasn't just that, I knew I was in love with her but our timing was always messed up, it always has been until now." –Alicia smiled warmly at him. "I have to admit when Alicia didn't show up at the alter I was about to have a heart attack" – he started off making her burst into laughter through her tears. "And then I heard that she and Owen managed to get themselves lost in the middle of nowhere and the first thought that came to my mind was that someone has kidnapped my bride. Thank god Kurt found them or else id probably be dying at the moment" – He laughed with the rest of them and Alicia glared towards Owen's direction making him roll his eyes. Will finished off with one last sentence "Love is when the other person's happiness is more important than your own. And that's what I've noticed with Alicia. She's always put other people's happiness before her own and I intend on making her the happiest woman in this whole entire universe because she makes me feel that way." –he raised his glass up in the air, tears also stinging in her eyes. "So I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride, being loved by someone as amazing as you are makes me want to be a better person every day and I love you for it."

She wiped the tears away whilst chuckling as he walked towards her and stood up as she hugged him enthusiastically and kissed him deeply. He could taste the tears on her lips and he could also feel the amount of love she felt during the kiss. He knew she loved him but in Will's eyes it was impossible for her to love him just as much as he did. They were soon interrupted from another person talking through the microphone.

All eyes followed Grace as she walked on stage with Zach following her except he was setting his laptop up. He and Grace had been preparing a slideshow in the last couple of weeks with a little help from Sara and Aubrey. "This slideshow was Zach's whole idea, I'm just the one talking" she said rather annoyed at the fact that she's having to talk in front of sixty people. She smiled warmly towards her mother and Will before the slideshow started. The first photo showed Will and Alicia on their graduation day at Georgetown. They were surrounded by all their friends but Wills arm was wrapped around her waist and she had his around his shoulder. They seemed to be having a conversation with each other as the others were posing for the camera. "This is mom and Will on the day they graduated twenty years ago" – she chuckled at how long ago it was. The next photo was a baby photo of Will and he glared at his sisters. He knew Sara and Aubrey would have given the worst photos of Will as a child. The photo showed Will as a little boy with spaghetti all over his face. Everyone laughed at the sight including Alicia. "This is obviously Will, when he was only four years old and Sara said that that was the day Will threw spaghetti in her hair" –Everyone laughed and Will chuckled remembering the memory. Oh yeah his sisters were taking this as payback.

The next photo was one of Alicia this time as a kid, her father was piggy backing her and she was laughing. Will smiled towards the photo while Alicia groaned in embarrassment. "This is my mom and grandfather when she was just five years old. Thirty nine years ago…" –Grace finished and Alicia shook her head grinning. It seemed like her kids were taking this as payback as well.

The next photo was completely different to the last one and Alicia recognised it as a young looking Alicia with Grace when she was just a little girl (four years old). Alicia had gotten a professional photographer to take some photos of just them two and this one was her favourite. It had Grace lying on the ground with Alicia's elbows rested beside her daughter's body. They were staring lovingly into each other and laughing, Grace had the palms of her hands on her mother's cheeks and everyone smiled tenderly towards the photo. Zach skipped onto the next photo in which it was one of just him and his mother when he was two years old. Another photo of a very young slim beautiful Alicia, she was lifting Zach into the air staring at him and he was laughing as he stared into her eyes. "I think, and this is just my opinion" –she giggled shyly "My mom is the best human being out there, she's mine and Zach's rock, she keeps us in place and she does anything to protect us. When we first met Will I could sense that he felt the same way towards mom and I was happy to know that he would do anything to protect her as well. I'm really happy for today and I'm really really really happy that I get to keep moms dress" –she said making everyone in the room laugh heartedly.

They moved onto the next photo in which it was another one of Will and Alicia in modern day this time. They were obviously both unaware of whoever was taking the photo because it was captured secretly. It was around the last month of Alicia's recovery from wearing that stupid bandage over her shoulder, Will was bandaging her left shoulder for the last time, Alicia's back was facing the camera while Will was standing beside her. It didn't look like much but everyone knew just how special that moment was for them and Will squeezed his wife's hand glancing down at her in which she had tears in her eyes probably remembering how traumatizing the event was that lead up to this picture. He kissed her forehead and squeezed her extra tight grateful that she was here and not somewhere else, some place where Will wouldn't be able to see her again. "You all know how stubborn my mom is"- Grace started off making everyone laugh and Alicia groaned. "All people seem to be doing is saying how stubborn I am" she pouted looking up at Will and he chuckled placing another kiss on her lips before turning his attention back to Grace. "The moment she got released out of the hospital she tried to remove the bandage and cast off her arm but Will managed to convince her not to. She had to keep it on for another two weeks and I took this photo the last time she had it on. She wanted to take it completely off and they were having an argument about it." –Grace chuckled remembering Will's soft but irritated tones towards Alicia at the time. "This photo is my favourite because even though mom looks pissed you can clearly see how much they love each other" –she said shyly and for the first time she hadn't just noticed tears in her mother's eyes but other peoples as well. Aubrey was balling her eyes out as wells as Sara, Diane was wiping her cheeks with a tissue and Will was trying to hold his in.

Grace gestured hurriedly towards her brother to move on and the next photo stood out the most; mainly because Alicia wasn't included and instead it was just Will, Zach and Grace on their Thursday night routines where Will arrives home early and just the three of them cook dinner together and bake cookies until Alicia arrives home just in time to eat it. Now, it's just Will and Grace taking in that Zach is off at college but it doesn't make a difference and no matter what he always sticks to his Thursday night arrangements even if Grace is busy, he always makes sure his girlfriend (now wife) comes home to a home cooked meal from his own preparing. This photo in particular is slightly blurry and it's obvious that Alicia has taken it because she sucks at technologies. The three of them are smiling happily, the kitchen looks an absolute mess, Grace has flour in her hair, Zach and his eighteen year old self has chocolate sauce smothered on his face while Will's hair is a mess and he has flour and cookie dough all over his t-shirt. "Every Thursday night Will comes home early and we make dinner and bake until mom comes home and that's when we eat dinner. Even though Zach is at college we still stick to the promise of Thursday nights and even when I'm not home he still does it for mom. On this night Zach and I were fighting – as usual - and Will got sick of it so he splattered flour on us as a joke and things escalated from there" –She giggled "Mom found us like this and we didn't even know she was home until she snapped the photo from her phone. She told us to go get cleaned up and when we came back to the kitchen her and Will were throwing flour at each other, it was so funny" Alicia giggled remembering the memory whilst they moved off onto the next photo. It was one of just the four of them at the lake where they lived. It was the day they settled into the house and were standing outside on their backyard where it looked out onto the lake, Will had a hand around Zach's shoulder while his other was around Alicia's shoulder. Grace was snuggling into her mother's side and they were all smiling happily towards the camera. "This is the last photo and I'm glad because I can't wait to get off here"-she giggled and Alicia was just bearing herself, wiping the remaining tears away with Will's handkerchief. "Today was the best day and I can't wait to see mom and Will spend the rest of their lives happy together." –Zach interrupted "Were not going to take long, it's time for the dance"- he pointed towards the dance floor. "But we just wanted to say how happy we are for you and Will mom"-he looked directly into his mother's eyes. "And we love you's" he finished off and everyone clapped while the two teenagers shyly made their way over to their parents. Alicia immediately stood up and pulled both into a tight hug squashing them while Will wrapped an arm around them and pecked each ones forehead. He knew his wife was on the verge of breaking down but was trying to keep herself together for her children's sake. "Okay, okay mom we get it" Zach mumbled into his mother's tight grip and she soon let them go. "I love you" her voice broke and Will tried to comfort her by brushing his hand on her bare skin on the back of her dress. "We love you too" they both replied and were soon interrupted by Diane calling out.

"I'd like to ask Will and Alicia to make their way on the dance floor please." After smoothing out the tears on her face and pulling herself together she took Wills hand as he led her out towards the dance floor. The slideshow of Zach and Graces was still playing with more photos and mostly everyone's attention was focused on the projector so Will and Alicia had the dance floor to themselves.

As Will led his wife out onto the floor Alicia recognised the song as one of Will's favourites. She had made fun of him because the song was composed and sung by a young hot shot country singer but the moment she heard the song she fell in love with the lyrics. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he rested his on her waist. They didn't need to stare into each other's eyes –they had been doing that all night- so instead she rested her cheek against his and closed her eyes as they swayed along with the music in their own blissful state.

You know I'd fall apart without you

I don't know how you do what you do

'Cause everything that don't make sense about me

Makes sense when I'm with you.

Like everything that's green, girl, I need you

But it's more than one and one makes two

Put aside the math and the logic of it

You gotta know you're wanted too.

'Cause I wanna wrap you up

Wanna kiss your lips

I wanna make you feel wanted

And I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold your hand forever

And never let you forget it

Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted.

"You must have been inebriated at the alter" she joked into his ear and he chuckled and opened his eyes. "You have no idea" he whispered into her ear in that husky tone that made her spine tingle.

"I kept going over all the things that you would be thinking and it made me cry" she laughed. He closed his eyes and placed a kiss on her shoulder. "Well then I'm glad you made it" he chuckled.

"Me too. You should have seen me in the car on our way here. I was so pissed and worried that you would have left but then I saw you when I got out of the car. I nearly ran you over." She said making him laugh.

"I felt my heart literally stop when I saw you" –he said making her blush-"It felt like slow motion" he chuckled shyly and she squeezed him extra tight.

"This pretty much feels like slow motion too huh?" she whispered in his ear as they swayed in circles to the music. "Hmmm" he hummed agreeably. "This feels amazing"

She placed a soft kiss on his ear before closing her eyes once again and swaying to the music.

'Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah

And you get that all the time, I know you do

But your beauty's deeper than the make-up

And I wanna show you what I see tonight...'

'When I wrap you up

When I kiss your lips.

I wanna make you feel wanted

And I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold your hand forever

And never let you forget it

'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted.'

'As good as you make me feel

I wanna make you feel better

Better than your fairy tales

Better than your best dreams

You're more than everything I need

You're all I ever wanted

All I ever wanted.'

'And I just wanna wrap you up

Wanna kiss your lips

I wanna make you feel wanted

And I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold your hand forever

And never let you forget it

Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted

Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted'

'You'll always be wanted.'

As the song finished she pulled back a little to face him a kissed him tenderly one in which he responded, roaming his hands down her body. He was absolutely in love with her dress and if his eyes weren't connected with hers they were one hundred present all the time laced on her body and the stunning dress that was covering it. The next songs on the playlist were faster ones this time and she and Will found themselves out of place as everyone else came to join them and started to have a little fun. The both of them walked back to their table towards the rest of their family members. "So Will, have you told Alicia anything about your honeymoon plans yet?" Aubrey smirked. She was sitting around the table with Sara and Zach and Grace. Will shook his head and grinned towards Alicia. "No, it's all a surprise" Alicia rolled her eyes "I'll get it out of him soon enough" she replied smirking towards her children. "So you don't even know where you're going? Like what country?" Grace asked and Alicia nodded. "I have absolutely no idea but I'm assuming it has something to do with the Eiffel Tower judging from the pamphlets I found in the draw the other day." –She giggled and Will stared at her in shock "How did you find those?" she just shrugged and slipped her hand into his. "So you're going to France?" Grace asked happily and Will nodded with a smile. "We promise to bring you both something when we get back" he said making them beam.

Throughout the whole night Will and Alicia mingled with everyone in the room although Will still couldn't keep his eyes off of her and he planned on gently untying that dress tonight and worshiping her body all night before whisking her away to the airport early in the morning. She hugged Zach and Grace extra tight before leaving, Zach was planning on staying with his mate from his old high school and Grace was staying with Sara and Aubrey the three of them planning an all-girls night. "If you need to get a hold of us for an emergency, you just call mine or Wills cell phone okay?" –Alicia said to both of them and they nodded their heads. "Seven days right?"

Alicia nodded "Seven days" she repeated, her husband soon came beside them slipping an arm around her waist. "And you're sure you'll be okay?" she asked unsure and they both groaned. "Yes mom, will be fine. Go and enjoy your honeymoon and don't worry about us. I'll take care of everything" Zach assured and Will pulled him in for a hug. "When are you going back to Washington again?" he asked the young boy as he hugged him equally tightly before pulling back.

"Two weeks, midterms start up soon" he explained. Grace moved over and hugged Will "Don't forget to remember me while shopping" she mumbled and he chuckled at her words. "Will never forget you and will try and take heaps of photos. Well I will, you know how bad your mother is at technologies" he said making them laugh and Alicia roll her eyes grinning. "We will see you guys in a week, party hard but make sure to clean the mess so your mom won't notice." He winked and Alicia smacked him against the chest. "There will be no party's and you will certainly not be staying at home alone which is why I've spoken to your father and he is more than happy to spend a full week with you guys. But we've already talked about this" she reiterated sternly and they both nodded their heads understandably. Alicia took a glance around the corner, mostly everyone was absolutely intoxicated as they were on their way home except for Will and Alicia, they both had several wine glasses but they were both planning on saving their energy for later on tonight and it made Alicia all the more anticipated to get home.

"Goodnight!" Diane and Kurt called out from their car and Will and Alicia waved out happily. "The cars ready" Finn said throwing the keys in Will direction. Alicia nodded and pulled her children in for another hug and kiss. "I love you" she murmured into their ears. "Love you too mom" She pulled away just in time for them to lean into Will who gave each one a soft kiss against the forehead. "We will call you when we land"

Will helped his wife get into the car and then jumped into the driver's seat and they both waved goodbye to everyone as they drove off. As they arrived home Will picked Alicia up bridal style and she laughed all the way from the front door to upstairs towards their bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed and they stared into each other for a few minutes before Alicia brought her hands up to cup his face. "I love you" she whispered. All they seemed to be doing all day was tell each other those three words whether it was from a single look or words spoken; it was amazing. "I love you more" she rolled her eyes grinning. "I recall you mentioning that to me a few times"

He laughed and started to place soft gentle kisses on her neck and she lifted her chin to gain better access. His breath against her skin was intoxicating. "Do you think will get much sleep before the airport this morning?" she said breathless as his hands roamed down her dress.

"Not under the current circumstances" he said in that husky tone.

"We could always sleep on the plane" she suggested and sighed as he placed soft kisses above her breast on top of the fabric of her dress. He hummed in agreement. She pushed him off her body taking him by surprise, she grinned and stood walking towards the mirror glancing at herself through it. Will sat on the bed staring at her in awe and she smirked at him through the mirror. "Are you going to unzip be or what?" he laughed and shifted off the bed slipping up behind her, he was careful not to be standing on the dress and started placing soft kisses on her shoulder and running his hands up and down her forearms. She sighed as she felt the tip of his tongue on her skin and leant her body into his warmth. "Unzip me" she instructed in a breathless whisper barely audible. He undone each bead of button behind her dress and it slowly descended off her shoulders. She wiggled her way out of it and soon she was standing half naked in front of the mirror with what looked like Will's favourite piece of black launderey. He slipped his hands around her stomach and they stared at each other through the mirror. "You looked so amazing today" he whispered and she leant her head into his shoulder and moved her hand up and roamed it through his hair. "You are amazing" she replied and turned around to face him. He laughed "I mean it Will, everything you do, the way you love me, the way you are around Zach and Grace. Your speech"-her voice broke and he softly padded his thumb against her lips. "I do those things because of you Alicia, I meant what I said in my speech; you make me a better man every day. I don't know where I would be without you" he admitted and she stared at him softly. He kissed her lips, cheek, ear, neck and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He pulled back just in time for her to push him back and he fell onto the bed. They spent all night from one a clock in the morning right up to four making love and then laid in bed awake for a couple of hours before getting ready for the airport.

Alicia walks through the international airport past the check-up point, her boots click against the concrete floor with her travel bag she's pulling by the wheels and her husband slips up beside her twisting his arm around her waist. She hears him giggle and eyes him suspiciously. "What?"

He shakes his head and his sly smirk is unbearable for her to dismiss. "What is it? Tell me"

"The guard next to the check-up point, he was checking you out" he giggles and she glances behind her shoulder towards the rather young handsome man who's now faintly staring at Will with an evil eye.

"He's hot" Alicia commented. "Yeah, I'm right here you know" he replied and she giggled before pushing her mouth against his cheek with a chaste forceful peck. "Yeah I know" she smirked and he took the opportunity to move his hand down just right above her ass and she shook her head in amusement.

The first glass seats are luxurious, enough space to stretch. She's taken her boots and jacket off. Her legging jeans clash with his as their legs are entwined, a blanket covering them. She rest her head on his shoulder and watches the movie with him. She lounges looking down at her left hand that is rested on his chest and admires the way it glimmers and twinkles in the rays. She glances up at Will and he's completely knocked out so she snuggles closer and kisses his chest before falling into a deep sleep dreaming about him and their life together.

* * *

**Too long? please please review! Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it just as much as I liked writing it:)**

**Btw the song is called Wanted by Hunter Hayes and I strongly recommend you listen to it, its fantastic! All rights go to the writers and creators of the show. **


End file.
